The Diary of Secrets
by talia12111
Summary: "Sundra put on the calmest face she could muster, and said the words that she had been dreading from the moment she saw the hooded mask of the Shadow Men. "Don't you see? Our situation is hopeless. Face it, where not going to make it out of here alive." Hey, here's a little bit of what's coming if you give it a chance! Review please, it will make my day! :) thanks
1. SP 1

**ATTENTION! PLEASE READ BEFORE READING STORY:**

**HEY EVERYBODY! Okay, woop woop! I'm starting a new story! One that is full of action, comedy, mystery, and a bit of romance! I thought, to get people interested, I would show off a few sneak peaks of parts of the fanfic. I will release 3 sneak peeks, and if I get POSITIVE REVIEWS, telling me people want to read more, than I will officially start the first chapter. So, here's the first sneek peek!**

**Oh yeah, and P.S. this isn't at the beginning, this is somewhere in the middle, so don't worry if you don't get some parts. All will be revealed in time, my friends**

Sundra winced as she applied more sap to the massive, bloodied gash on her leg that didn't seem to want to get better.

She sighed as she gave up on trying to heal it, and focused on the more important thing at task:

Finding the Shadow Master.

She had been hunting down the shadow master since she was 7 years old, planning and planning in the night, staying up nights and nights if she had to, with her mom.

She smiled. It was a bittersweet memory, but it one of the only memories Sundra could remember before her mum had died.

Her smile got even bigger as she saw Will, looking handsomer than ever, walking toward her.

_Stop smiling you idiot. You look like you just saw Freaky the Clown and decided to join his circus of deranged psychos._

And just like that her smile folded into two, partly because Freaky the Clown made her shiver, and partly because she saw Will's expression.

"Will, what's wrong?!"

Will paced back and forth, with a look of hatred burning in his eyes.

"They made me swear! He said, his voice full of anguish.

"They made me swear never to tell a soul! But i can't! I can't keep doing this to you. To me."

Will was really scaring her by now, and she took a step back from Will. Softly than she ever thought possible, she said

"Will, what the fu*k happened?"

**Hey guys! Did you like it? Hate it? Please Review, and thanks so much for reading!**


	2. SP 2, The Beginning

**Hey guys, this is Sneak Peek 2 in my book called The Diary of Secrets, hope you guys enjoyed the first one! :)**

**And don't forget to review, please, it would make my day, and its only the click of a button! It could even be a period, i don't care, just please, press the review button! **

**This sneak peek takes place at the beginning. Enjoy!**

1 Year Ago:

Sundra let a single tear drop from her eye as she quietly stood over her dead brother's grave. She didn't continuously sob when they lowered him into the ground, like those annoying, melodramatic girls always did on TV. She didn't scream in frustration when the people around her patted her on the back and told her they were sorry. None of those people really knew him. None of those people really cared as much as she did. Most of all, none of those people actually knew what they were talking about.

"It was an accident. Your brother was just at the wrong place, at the wrong time."

Sundra nodded, like she agreed with them. Her brother's death was merely just an accident, nothing more.

_If only they knew. _Sundra thought to herself, as people quickly threw her looks of sympathy as they passed by. She hated them. She wanted them all to drop-

"Sundra? Is that you?"

Sundra whirled around, grateful for the disturbance. One more minute and her new-found...abilities would have gotten out of hand.

Sundra almost managed a smile as her neighbor and best friend Lily made her way across the freshly cut grass, like a beautiful princess walking across water. Lily didn't try to say she was sorry, or pat her on the back. She just stood there, with her full, red lips pressed tightly together in a frown, and her beautiful violet eyes full with worry.

"Come on, Sundra, lets get out of here."

Sundra quickly wiped her eyes, making sure they were as dry as they had been at the beginning of the service, and softly shook her head at Lily through the crowd of people.

Lily understood immediately that she rather be alone, and walked back to her crowd of adoring fans. Sundra sighed, turning her head away from her, and shutting her eyes. If only Sundra's mom and dad were there, they would have made sure that her brother Richard said goodbye to the world the way he wanted, in the small, quite cemetery that Richard often used to go to when they had died, and were buried there. It was his favorite place in the world.

But, in all the eyes of the "adults" here, she was just a small child, only 15 years old, with icy blonde hair and cold blue eyes that didn't welcome anyone's presence. To them, she was just a little girl who had just lost her brother, and her opinion didn't matter.

Suddenly, she felt a cold, strong hand grip her arm, almost painfully, and her eyes snapped open. Sundra slowly looked up to the handsome, black haired boy that only her eyes could see.

"It's time." He said, and just as quickly as he had come, he vanished.

**Please guys, tell me if you liked it, hated it, anything, just REVIEWWWW! Thanks!  
****Yours truly, **

**Talia12111**


	3. SP 3, The Shadow Effects

**OKAY, SO SO FAR I'M NOT GETTING ANYYYYYYY REVIEWS! ALL THE REVIEWS SO FAR HAVE BEEN FROM MY FRIENDS, AND THOSE TOTAL UP INTO 3! THIS IS THE LAST SNEEK PEAK I'M RELEASING, AND IF I DON'T GET ENOUGH REVIEWS I'M GOING TO OFFICIALLY QUIT THE STORY. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO SEE CHAPTER 1, PLEASE, IT DOESN'T TAKE MUCH, JUST A CLICK OF A BUTTON. :( HELP KEEP THIS STORY ALIVE, PLEASE. **

Sundra shut her eyes and focused as hard as she could on the thought that was in her head. She tried to ignore the dripping of the sink, or the clock, slowly ticking away, or the shining bright light already hurting the back of her eyelids, or the-

"Sundra, you did it again. You lost focus." Sundra heard a sigh and slowly opened her eyes, willing herself not to punch the figure beside her.

"I told you, it doesn't just come on command, whenever I want it to. It doesn't work like that."

"Sure it does." The figure quickly stood up, and started to pace the room.

"I bet if you tried hard enough, or if you focused harder-"

"Shut up! I'm doing the best I can, Will, just shut up!" Sundra snapped, and immediately felt triumphant when she saw the alarmed look on Will's face, and knew she had succeeded.

Sundra watched, amused, as Will tried to shout at her, only to find no sound coming from his mouth. Will glared at her, then smiled a bit as any teacher would when their student would succeed at something they taught. Sundra smirked, enjoying the immediate silence in the room. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain stab her stomach and Sundra gasped for air. She didn't know why, but the pain was worse than any other time she succeeded in using her power, and Sundra watch the world spin beneath her as she proceeded to pass out.

**I'VE FINISHED CHAPTER 1 ALREADY, BUT I WON'T RELISE IT UNTIL I HAVE ENOUGH REVIEWS, EVEN ONLY 1 NEW REVIEW MIGHT CONVINCE ME TO RELISE CHAPTER 1. JUST PLEASE, REVIEW. THANKS SOOO MUCH, I APPRECIATE EVERYONE WHO READS THIS STORY **


End file.
